In the context of multiple zone isolation when gravel packing while using alternative path conduits there is a need to be able to isolate the zones on opposed sides of a set packer in open or cased hole. In doing so there is a need to seal off the alternate paths that run through the packer bodies or seals. One approach that has been tried is to introduce fluid in the wellbore that initiates a swelling response in a material that seals off the alternate paths. This approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,007. The problem in this design is that it requires delivery to the swelling material of a fluid that will induce it to swell. The problem is that there is uncertainty if the delivered fluid has actually reached the swelling material in the individual tubes to start the process. Further, there is also a time delay issue from the onset of the circulation to the obtaining the desired result of path isolation. A variation of this design using a shifting tool to operate a valve in an auxiliary conduit is U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,709.
Also of general interest to the field of auxiliary conduits and closures associated with isolation devices or such conduits are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,126,160; 7,373,979; 7,296,624; 7,128,152; 7,784,532; 7,147,054; 6,464,007; 8,403,062; 6,588,506; 8,453,734 and 7,841,398.
The present invention closes off auxiliary conduits automatically using the heat in well fluids that is either naturally occurring or induced artificially such as by heaters or other heat sources. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings.